Blood transfusion
by xplatinumx15
Summary: Will lightning accept hope after a life saving sacrifice?.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all.

I'm am here with a fanfic I thought while playing the actual game! Hope you like it

Disclaimer: final fantasy was made by square-enix

Chapter 1 : Regret

Hope was Lightning's best friend which was quite sad as hope was only 18 years of age and lightning was 25 years of age but there was something about Hope that just made her feel at peace whenever he was around, like she could open up to him not only as a friend but like family.

4 years had passed since their adventure on Cocoon and Gran Pulse and hope was about to start collage he had been living with lightning because of a terrible accident with his father which he only opened up to Lightning about.

While lightning was on her duty in the Guard Corp she had a surprise attack from a behemoth,

Relentless bastards.

Lightning was ready, she was in her battle stance and in the commando shift, and all was well when out of the blue the behemoth went into rage mode. Now it was lightning against a 10 foot monster, its blade was just a little longer than its teeth which is pretty long.

There was no escape… from fate. Lightning was slit open by the massive beast blood spewing everywhere and nobody to help. Except hope.

She woke up in hospital not even having the power to move her head. She had lost 75% of her blood. No cure spell could fix this. When she was in the new bodum hospital the only thing from stopping her from dying was a blood transfusion. Who surprisingly she was getting from hope. Hope had a crush on lightning at first sight but the height difference and the age difference was a problem that nobody could solve. When 4 years pasted you would be surprised to know that Hope was now a head taller than lightning, Hope gazed in to her beautiful sapphire eyes when she woke up.

"Hope is that you?"

Lightning had trouble seeing since she was out for at least a good 5 hours her eyes adjusted to the light to find her self-filled with joy to see the once person she thought of as a son giving up a part of himself to save her.

Hope relied in a shy manor "y-yeah"

Lightning saw how much blood was getting passed onto her and could already feel the warmth that the blood was giving out on Lightning.

"Should snow be doing this? Your only young hope." Lightning said in a concerned fashion

"Yeah but snow and Serah have a kid coming along remember? So I offered to take the sacrifice. And anyway…. Who would want that big oafs blood in them?."

Lightning was amused by this as Hope could see the smile appearing on her face as if it was in slow motion. Hope heart was pounding at the sight of this.

The nurse came back with good and bad news.

"The good news is that you will make a full recovery!" Lightning could jump out of her heart in relief.

"The bad news is Hope had to have a huge transfusion. We only left enough blood in him to be able to survive." Hope could already feel the after effect of the transfusion before the words skimmed out her mouth. Lightning felt terrible for doing this to hope.

"You will have to care for hope for a month before his blood rejuvenates." This was easy for lightning.

"However… hope walking could cause bad injuries and he could even die… us taking the blood out of his body has made him weak and unable to care for himself you will have to take extra pre-cautions lady."

Hope could not make the first 4 steps without fainting.

But Hope had something else on his mind… he loved lightning with all his heart and it was not the blood that made him faint. It was the thought of hopes blood was now inside lightning. She was a part of him.

*End of chapter one*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : tying up loose ends

Hope found himself in the car with Lightning driving and peeking at Hope with the corner of her eye.

"Thank you for all of that" lightning softly said.

"N-no problem. You deserve tenfold of what was taken from me for putting up with me for 4 years".

Lightning blushed.

Lightning was getting very attached to hope in ways she may not think. Her thirst for his company all the time made her wonder about her feelings for him. Hope had known about his feelings 4 years ago, never working up the courage, This is lightning farron after all. If someone was as close as hope was they would be lucky to escape with their life.

Lightning found herself carrying the boy who was a head taller than her into the quite house.

However something was off. Hope was freezing due to Lightning stealing the strawberry juice from his body. She acknowledged that it was her fault. Lightning wanted to make sure he was not alone when he slept. So she carefully place him on her bed. Lightning was for some reason attracted to the idea of being close to the boy. Lightning starred into the emerald surprise that was below her. She gave him a loving kiss. "we'll get you back up to speed hope".

And with that she set of to the bathroom letting the cold water run on her body and getting goose bumps everywhere even when the hot water kicked itself in she still had many of her goose bumps.

She was scared that the boy –no- man that she loved as a younger brother was going to slip away...

She wanted to be with him forever and some part of her body and brain wanted him to be more than just a younger brother. And hope wanted the same. She got into bed with the man she cared for, for almost 5 years.

"Lightning?" Her heart skipped a Beat

"Yes?"

"Why am I in your bed?" Hope said this with an alarmed voice but with a hint of softness as well. Hope had dreamed of this moment for so many years. Sleeping next to the pink candyfloss haired girl he loved with a passion.

"I'm sharing body heat with you hope.."

Hope fainted again before lightning could say more. She pulled hope close in a tightening embrace as tears fell onto hopes platinum hair. Lightning hated seeing hope in a unorderly fashion…

"please don't die…"

(The Next day)

Hope woke up to an empty bead an smelled the sweet scent of eggs boiling like he always does in the morning. Suddenly lightning opened the door silently

"Oh your awake!." She said with a loving smile

"Light I don't remember anything from last night what happened? Why am I in your bed?."

"All in due time hope"

Lightning gave him a big kiss on the cheek as she blushed like a rose.

Hope nearly fainted again.

Lightning dragged him to the table knowing the poor starving boy was hungry for anything!.

"Thanks Light!"

Lightning gave him a smile.

Hope and Lightning sat on the couch and watched movies when all of a sudden hope decided t break the news.

"Light… you have cared for me like a mother for the past 4 years I'm grateful for what respect you have for me"

Hope blushed and so did light

"aww thanks ho-"

Before she could finish her sentence hope lunged himself towards lightning kissed her on the lips.

And put his mouth to her ear "I love you"

Lightning had a warm feeling shoot down her spine and she realised everything she wanted was coming true.

Fearing for his life hope shot back to his original place but before he even got halfway he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Im ready to die" he said silently.

But that hand was pulling him back into a face full of kisses "I love you too".

Hope kissed down lightning's neck pleasing her out of existence, his glorious lips against her soft skin leaving trails of warm kiss prints down her neck. His lips got lower extending the full power of hopes power over lightning exploring every nook and cranny he could find. Lightning took control and flipped him over instantly reaching for his one thing that about to be taken away from him by the woman he loved.

*End*

Thank you for listening to my first fan-fic its about 2:30 in the morning but I cant sleep.

But anyway I hope you like this I thought up!

-Ben


End file.
